Natsu
by Wind Chijmes
Summary: [Yaoi, SasuNeji, smut] It's summer and hot as hell. Sasuke and Neji indulge in each other to relieve the heat.


**Title : **Natsu Summer  
**Pairing : **Sasuke x Neji  
**Warnings : **Yaoi, semi-AU (fic is set several years after timeline), lemon, PWP  
**Disclaimer : **Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Not me.  
**Summary : **It's summer and hot as hell. Sasuke and Neji find a way to relieve the heat.  
**Author's Notes : **Pure. Unabashed. Smut.

* * *

"Don't you feel hot at all?" 

In response, Sasuke simply inclined his head and back again. That would be a 'no', despite the beads of sweat already rising from the nape of his neck to run in thin trickles down his back.

There was a pattern. Those rivulets started at the top of his torso, forming at the broadness of his shoulders, narrowing as they reached those chiselled shoulderblades, before converging in the centre of that long back and disappearing into the robe still pooled around his narrow waist.

Neji tore his gaze away, feeling a strange flush rise on his face. It must be the summer heat getting to him. Lifting his eyes, he stared in frustrated sufferance at the sky. In the dizzying temperatures and sunlight, the sky might as well be golden and not the azure it was. It was as if the sun had danced right through the world below and carelessly left behind a molten trail of heat.

Neji flicked his wrist in annoyance, feeling scant relief from the flimsy cloth fan he had stolen – borrowed – from Hinata. Swearing under his breath, he was just about to fan himself again when a hand caught him. He jerked, startled, as hard fingers curled around his wrist.

Sasuke was suddenly much closer, his night-black eyes taking on an unusual gleam in the shimmering heat of the day. He lifted Neji's wrist, gaze smouldering as he eyed the fan dangling from those pale fingers. "You won't need this."

"Oh?" Neji arched an eyebrow, sounding serene even as familiar frisson began coiling tight in his guts.

"I have something more effective."

The fan was pulled out of Neji's fingers and replaced by lips. Thin, curved, smirking, and entirely sensual.

Neji kept his breathing even, but he could not help the narrowing of his gaze as he watched those lips brush over the bones of his wrist. Heat of an entirely different nature now rose in him, making him feel like he was burning from the inside out.

This was a game they played, a little too often. It had started as a look, shared after a mission when their adrenaline still throbbed through their bodies and their minds were heady with the triumph and bloodlust after their exchange with enemies. The look became kisses; hard, unsentimental, ferocious. And without remembering the transition in between, those kisses escalated into hurried, clandestine couplings, often in their safehouses, sometimes in Sasuke's solitary quarters, others in Neji's chambers, but always with the danger of discovery looming over them like a macabre backdrop.

The sudden nip on his fingers made Neji wince. But before he could snap at Sasuke for it, his arm was dragged upwards, Sasuke's body moving over his own, and his wrist was pinned to the ground above his head. Neji kept quiet, unable to stop his breath catching in his throat as Sasuke lowered his head until their faces were a hair's breadth away.

"What do you think you're doing?" Neji said evenly, keeping his gaze fixed on Sasuke, not looking down where their chests brushed every time they breathed, or even lower still, where the heat that was becoming more and more rousing even through the layers of their robes.

"Alleviating the situation," Sasuke replied, actually looking solemn, and he proved his point by pressing _down_ his hips.

Neji gasped, too sharply for his own liking, as the sudden slide of hardening flesh beneath fabric brought a new flush breaking over his entire body. "That's enough. Get off me, Uchiha," Neji flexed against the body weighing him down, glaring when Sasuke simply smirked down at him. "It's too hot for this – and we're out in the _open_!"

Even when he was speaking, Neji's gaze was already tracking wildly around them. He had been so caught up with his dalliance with Sasuke that he only just realised how exposed they were. They were by the small stream that ran by the village. Although there was no one around now, all it would take was one unsuspecting bystander to pop up and see the great Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji in such a compromising position, to cement themselves as the village gossip for the next _decade_.

"If you're afraid of being seen," Sasuke breathed into Neji's ear, tongue flicking out to trace the contour and drawing a full-body shiver from the older man. "Keep a lookout."

Keep a _lookout_? Neji wanted to snort in disbelief, except Sasuke's mouth was teasing down his jaw line to his chin and down his throat. Neji clenched his teeth as he arched his head back, eyes focusing hazily on the open sky, not even sure whether he was resisting or offering his neck to the same fiery, demanding kisses Sasuke was branding onto him.

It was...it was really too hot to be doing anything like this. Neji tossed his head. Even with his robes peeled off his shoulders and hanging by his arms, the air was a sticky caress on Neji's body, made even hotter by the slow, lazy heat pooling in his loins. A cunning hand roamed over Neji's fabric-covered thigh, inching dangerously close to the opening between his legs. Sweat trickling down his torso, Neji shifted restlessly, sucking in a breath as Sasuke's mouth now joined his questing hand, biting and suckling on his skin. It hovered hover his navel, tongue slipping in to tickle him.

Neji jerked, eyes flying open. "Stop – that!" He was ticklish and it annoyed him whenever Sasuke teased him about it.

Sasuke's dark head paused, then lifted and fixed Neji with a darkly amused gaze. "Stop what?" he bent and scraped his teeth over the flat, sculpted abdomen, watching the skin quiver.

"That!" Neji hissed, unable to stop himself from flinching where Sasuke's mouth had touched. It was always like this. Sasuke's proximity, his touch, his mouth, his tongue, all conspired to drive away any coherency in Neji's mind.

"Fine," Sasuke said suddenly and rose completely off Neji. "You're right. The weather's too hot for any activity. We may get heatstroke."

"What – " Neji began, momentarily disoriented. "Where are you going? Get back here and – " he faltered at the bored look that Sasuke tossed him.

"You'll have to ask politely," Sasuke said matter-of-factly.

_You'll have to beg. Beg me_. That was what Sasuke really meant.

Neji simply stared for a moment, eyes widening in incredulity as Sasuke proceeded to calmly settle into a lotus position. Then his pale gaze gradually narrowed into flints as he understood what Sasuke was playing at. Fists clenching and unclenching by his sides, Neji glared at the serene outline of his sometimes-lover, mostly-sparring-partner. Sometimes, Uchiha Sasuke was a real _bastard_.

After all that foreplay, Neji was in no mood for tricks. The weather was still hot and they were still uncomfortably out in the open where someone could walk in on them, but these were nothing compared to the storm of heat roiling inside Neji, setting his every vein on fire. He was goddamned _aroused _and_ hard_. And the cause of his pain was now sitting a metre away with his legs and arms crossed like a bloody sage and _smirking_ at him.

Neji was either going to kill someone, or himself for being turned on by the way Sasuke's dark gaze was sliding down his body in that calculating yet predatory way like he was sizing up a cut of meat he was about to devour.

"_Uchiha_," Neji said, softly and _nicely_ because that was how they were going to play now, weren't they. He raised himself slowly. "You have _ten_ seconds to convince me not to kill you."

That was the only warning Sasuke got.

One moment he had deliberately misunderstood Neji's demand, leaving the man lying there on the grass, already half-undressed and wet with both sweat and desire.

And in the next heartbeat, Neji was leaping across the narrow space and slamming right into Sasuke. There was a whiteout when their bodies met, then Sasuke was reeling and his back met the ground with a resounding thump, all the wind knocked out of his chest.

"One," Neji snarled down at him, eyes like pale slits of ice and colour rising high in his cheeks.

The Hyuuga was well and truly angered. He was not usually like that. Oh yes Neji had a temper, and a volatile one at that, but over the years he had learned to control it quite masterfully. Few could ever provoke him to a true display of his rage, but Sasuke was one of those few. Sasuke _knew_; the words to say, and even more so what not to say, or do to break Neji's resolve. Or it might have simply been the weather. As the temperature climbed, Neji's moods seemed to reflect it, growing more and more irritable by the day. It was only a matter of time before Neji lashed out in spectacular fashion.

"Four," Neji's fists tightened on his chokehold, dangerously close to cutting off all air completely.

Sasuke tilted his head up, feeling the heat of Neji's breath in erratic puffs against his cheek, and realising wryly the positions they were in. Neither of them minded either way, but there was something about a half-naked Neji looming over him, eyes glittering hard and menacing that would make his eventual surrender that much sweeter. "Do you want top?" Sasuke spoke against Neji's mouth. "We may have to fight for that."

Neji caught the warning as Sasuke thought he would, and was ready when Sasuke hooked his leg over Neji's to flip them both over. The moment Neji's back touched the ground he was already slipping out from under Sasuke, arm rising to strike.

"Six," Neji growled as he lashed out. "Sev – "

Sasuke took the blow without flinching, Neji's palm clipping him hard. His head snapped back like a twisted ragdoll, and he stayed still for a moment, before turning back to look at Neji, a thin stream of blood trickling down the side of his mouth.

"You – " Neji blinked stupidly at Sasuke, anger dissipating as quickly as it had risen earlier. "Why didn't you avoid it?"

He might have contemplated answering that question, but at length, Sasuke decided against it – words wasted too much time – and pushed himself off the ground, shoving Neji back until the still-uncomprehending Hyuuga was straddling his thighs.

"You don't need to coddle me. I'm not a woman," Neji was still insisting stubbornly, and perhaps, a little guiltily. "You could have dodged it."

That was true. Neji had aimed to miss or right now Sasuke's brain would have been completely crushed by Neji's Jyuuken. Sasuke's wasn't even sure why he hadn't avoided the blow like how it was written in the cards.

"Remorseful?" Sasuke's lip curled, making the wound tear but the pain barely registered. All that existed were the warm body wrapped around his own, and the fall of long, raven hair that swung around both of them like a shield.

"In your dreams, Uchiha."

"How sentimental."

Neji snorted, but there was something painfully bare in his expression, solemn and shy in that manner that Sasuke had came to realise was Neji stripped of his austere mask. "Don't get chivalrous on me, Uchiha," Neji's voice was a ragged whisper. "It's unbecoming."

"Aa," Sasuke responded with a raised brow. The truth was, there was nothing chivalrous or sentimental about their meetings. Just pure desire demanding satisfaction. He settled back onto his elbows without a further word, and simply imprisoned Neji's gaze with his own. Neji would understand the unspoken command.

Something vulnerable and hesitant stole into Neji's eyes and he bit his lip, torn between his instincts of self-preservation and the baser demands of his unfulfilled need. Yet he kept his eyes fixed unwaveringly on Sasuke and his hands shook, just imperceptibly so, when they reached for the sash around Sasuke's waist, and slowly untied it.

As the cloth slithered free, it took little more than a tug to slide open the rest of the robes until they pooled by Sasuke's elbows and sides, leaving him bared to the sun. Neji drank in that body, scholarly studious in his scrutiny of Sasuke's nakedness, yet almost wanton in the unabashed hunger of his gaze. Long, lean and hard, Sasuke was all sleek skin and wiry muscles. Not even the scars, a grim assortment of faded gashes and discoloured patches, diminished any of the harsh beauty of his form. His manhood, half-hard and already pulsing, lie in a livid length against his groin.

Neji wrapped his hand around it, feeling the fevered flesh thicken and swell in his grip as he stroked it firmly. Above him, Sasuke was still watching him, gaze darkening, chest rising and falling in sharp beats.

"_Ten_."

That word, spoken in the brittle, tight way Sasuke would speak when he stopped playing, made Neji's chest clench. Ten seconds had long passed. Who won and who lost, Neji no longer remembered.

Closing his eyes, Neji took the erect member into his mouth, suckling it with rough skill, and feeling his own cheeks flush at the taste and feel of Sasuke. Only one man would demand and receive such compliance from Neji, and Neji made sure Sasuke knew this as he dragged his lips, tongue and teeth up and down Sasuke's sex to stoke him harder and hotter.

Sasuke's body shook against him, even as the barest of groans reached Neji's ears. His eyes remained closed, he didn't need to see to know what Sasuke looked like now. Head arched back in pleasure, muscles quivering and tensing under his skin. A hand lay at the back of Neji's head, stopping him.

That was enough foreplay for them. Time was a luxury they rarely earned. Sex was hurried, hard, furious between them. Rising to his knees above Sasuke's lap, Neji bit down on his lip as his legs were gripped and spread wide, baring him almost indecently as his robes flared open. A hand grasped him between his thighs, roughly tugging his underwear aside to grasp his testicles and erection in a feverish caress.

Fingers slid along Neji's jaw, slipping in as Neji drew them into his mouth to slicken them. Sasuke's gaze was wild, the only betrayal of the possessiveness and desire that he felt all too keenly, and reminding Neji of the raw parallel between the primal joining of their bodies, and his fingers working in and out of Neji's mouth.

It was not enough to ease the entrance, but it would have to do. Reaching under the robes, Sasuke's fingers found the firm swell of buttocks, and pushed in. Neji's gasp was audible, and probably unbidden, and it did make Sasuke slow down a little, even if he could not be gentle as he stretched that tight, heated passage with urgent strokes.

"Enough," Neji bit out between ragged breaths. He reached beneath him, finding Sasuke's cock and guided it between his thighs. Sasuke's arm circled his waist, half-supporting him as he strained against the intrusion. No matter how many times they had done this, it always felt like the first time, difficult and arousing and frightening, and never being able to stop _wanting_ it.

A grimace etched on Neji's face as the thick, blunt head slipped through and he slid down, feeling every inch as he took Sasuke all the way into himself. Groans broke free from them both as they rocked at a maddening pace. Sasuke's hands, steely grips on Neji's hips, now surged over Neji as his control snapped, tearing the robes down to caress every inch of skin they could find, wounding tight into Neji's hair, thumbing Neji's nipples until they hardened.

Neji left half-moons on Sasuke's shoulders as he lifted himself up for leverage, and down again to meet Sasuke's thrusts. The pain was a fierce ache all around Neji but it was not enough. It was never enough. Not deep or fast or hard enough.

Wrapping his legs and arms desperately around Sasuke, he increased the pace, taking Sasuke deeper and deeper until they were both hopelessly thrusting in earnest. Somewhere in the midst of the raw, wet lunge of flesh against flesh, Neji's lips found Sasuke's chin, still bruised from the violence he had inflicted. He licked up the wound, over the copper and salt of dried blood, and cried out into Sasuke's mouth as his arousal was gripped and pumped in relentless time to their frantic rhythm.

It was hot; Sasuke's mouth was hot and harsh, his kisses inflaming Neji like the summer sun. They muffled his whimper when he finally came, shuddering mindlessly as his climax wrung him dry. Legs giving out, Neji simply lay draped over Sasuke, clinging, sated, and shaking from the cock still driving into his body.

"_Neji_..." Sasuke buried his head in Neji's neck as he spent himself in the last few sharp, brutal thrusts.

They leaned into each other, panting for air, recovering the scattered pieces of their minds. Their naked limbs were still entwined, bound together by the scraps of their dishevelled robes and stickiness of sweat and semen.

"I hate the summer," Neji murmured.

"So do I," Sasuke said, lifting his head.

They both knew it was a lie when they kissed, just a simple brush of lips that burned and melted them more than any summer's day.

In a while, they would have to wash themselves yet again, a futile exercise in the heat of the summer, yet a necessary ritual to cleanse away the remnants of their sin. And they would go their separate ways for the coming evening, making individual excuses to the others for their disappearance during the afternoon. They would keep their shared secret, seal it along with the lingering vestiges of pleasure and ache in their limbs and other places they would not admit to even each other.

But until that moment, they were content to wait.

High above them, the sun shone still, drowning errant lovers and landscape alike in its intoxicating heat.

* * *

**fin  
August 2007**


End file.
